When The Sea Turns Black
by Dev's Inferno
Summary: The gods and his friends witness his last moments. He suffered unimaginable pain and died a hero. But now hes back and is hungry for blood. Will Percy Jackson save the world, or will his vengeance destroy it. Rated M for later chapters. Also Chaos! Crossover Dark hunters. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

The Olympians as well as Hades and Hecate were in a meeting. They were discussing about one person. A certain hero of Olympus, who has been missing for two weeks.

Zeus and Hades were trying to calm Poseidon, but failed at each attempt.

" I want my son found!" yelled the god of the sea.

" Brother we are looking." said Zeus.

" Well look harder!" Zeus rubbed the bridged of his nose. For days now Poseidon has been yelling all through Olympus. Giving the king of the gods a godly head ache. But Zeus tried not to get angry with his brother. He felt sympathetic to him. Understanding how it feels to lose a child.

If it was Thalia that was missing. He would have been searching for her without a moments rest, throwing lighting bolts everywhere. Hades felt the same way about his son, Nico.

The sea god then glared at Hera. the queen of the gods rolled her eyes and sucked her teeth.

" ONE time Poseidon! One!" The sea god still didnt dismiss her as a suspect. After the whole camp Jupiter situation, Poseidon has still not forgive Hera for abducting his son without telling him.

Zeus looked to Apollo and Artemis.

" Have you two found noting?" asked Zeus. Both siblings shook their heads.

Apollo spoke first.

" I looked upon the earth from the sun, father. But I have not found any traces of Percy."

The sadness in his voices was not missed. Everyone on Olympus as well as in camp half blood new that Apollo thought of Percy as his best friend.

When the titan Hyperion had escaped and stole Apollo's sun chariot. Percy was the one how helped Apollo get it back. The two also were able to seal Hyperion back in his maple tree. The Olympians were pleased with his defeat of another titan that they once again asked him to be a god. But he refused for the third time. The second being after Percy and the other chosen six demigods beat the giants and Gaea.

Instead Percy had asked Zeus to make Hades and Hecate Olympians. This had been over a month ago. And that was how Percy became Hades favorite nephew. Even though he already was, but Hades being Hades would never admit to it.

" My hunters have yet to find him father." said Artemis. Artemis was also saddened by the fact that Percy was missing. Actually every Goddess was saddened by his disappearance.

Everyone loved Percy, even Ares had respect for the eighteen year old. Every Friday they would have a duel, and even kept score.

Ares- 38, Percy - 59

Even though it was known Artemis hated men, she actually liked the son of Poseidon. He was loyal, brave, courageous, respectful, powerful, caring, honest, and- even though she hasn't admitted it to herself- Sinfully gorgeous. She thought of Percy as one of a kind, and the only good male ever.

Well actually there was another...

Athena was next to speak. " I have yet to find him either, but I am working on it." Athena had been working hourly on finding him. And when she had not been searching, she was at camp half blood comforting her daughter as she cried into her pillow. But when Athena was alone in her palace. Just like every other goddess and this mountain. She mourned. Believing that Perseus Jackson could be dead.

Zeus let out a long exhausted breath.

" Has anyone found clues to were Perseus might be?" Everyone shook their heads. Poseidon was now getting angrier. Zeus could hear the sounds of tsunamis forming all over the world. He shoot His brother a look.

" Brother," He said in an impatient tone. Poseidon quickly calmed down. He then stood from his throne.

" I'm going back to Atlantis. Tell me when you've found my son." But before he flashed out something happened.

In the middle of the throne room a black vortex opened, and a man stepped out of it.

All the gods gasped at what has happened.

The man was wearing a jet black tuxedo. He had hair as black as what he was wearing, eye black as night that resembled Hades and Nico's eyes, and olive skin. He was stunningly handsome. He gave the gods a evil smile.

" Hello _Greeks_" He said the word 'Greeks' with more venom then a snake.

" Who are you!" thunder Zeus **( a/n sorry couldn't help myself)**

The man stared Zeus in the eyes and said.

" I am Erebus, **primordial god of darkness**" He said the last words in a demonic voice that gave the other gods shivers. In no time Zeus had his master bolt in hand.

" Why are you here, bastard!" Erebus gave him a mocking grin.

" Is that any way to talk to your betters, Zeus. Now wait till Perseus hears about how badly I was treated."

At hearing that. Every Olympian in the room had a weapon in their hand. Hades and Hera had swords. Poseidon was instantly standing in front of the god of darkness. Trident in hand and the tips were at Erebus's throat.

" Where's. My. Son" Erebus the vanished and appeared a few feet away from the sea god.

" Be a camp half blood. In one hour. He will be there." And then another vortex opened and Erebus walked to it but before he step in, he turned around and gave the gods a evil smile.

" You wont believe the fun i'm having with the hero of Olympus. His cry's of agony are music to my ears." and then he stepped in the vortex. Leaving the gods with horror and shocked expressions.

" Hermes go to camp half blood and tell Chiron and the campers to be ready for battle." Zeus ordered. Hermes was gone in no time.

" Ares"

" Yes father"

" Go to camp Jupiter and tell them to be at camp half blood in less than half an hour."

" Got it" and then Ares was gone. Zeus turned to everyone else in the room.

" Get ready for the fight of your existences"

**TARTARUS:**

Erebus walked into his throne room grinning like a mad man. He just loved the look on the Greek gods faces when he told them who he was. He sat down on his throne and manifested a goblet of wine in his hand, out of thin air. Taking a sip he savored the taste. It had been centuries since he had drank his fill of wine.

Then again he had been sealed in the very lowest parts of Tartarus for about the last 20,000 years. All because of that damn chaos.

_How dare that bitch do that to me!_ Erebus now fuming at the memory of how he was painfully sealed away shoot up from his throne and threw his goblet across the room. Hitting the wall it broke.

Erebus now wanted to spill some blood.

_I loved her! And she throws me away like trash! Cursing me to watch as humanity as time goes by!_

Yes he had loved Chaos. Actually he still does love Chaos. More then he loved his wife Nyx.

" I will free my brethren. And take the fight to that bitch." He said to himself. Now overtaken by bloodlust he teleported to another room in his castle.

In the room was Percy Jackson, bounded by shackles that were connected to the floor and had cuffed his wrist and ankles. He was bloody and naked…well almost. He did have cloth wrapped around his waist covering his private areas.

He was covered in his own blood, there was not even an inch that wasn't covered in blood. He had cuts, bruises, gashes, broken bones, you name it.

Yeah, the god of darkness should have been called the god of torture, because he was very good at it. In two weeks he had manage to put this boy through the most horrendous, unholy, sickening tortures imaginable.

Percy didn't even notice Erebus coming in the room. That was until The god backhanded him.

" Wake up Greek sea spawn." He said in a very sinister voice. Percy groaned in pain, barley able to breath and wasn't able to talk. Not even move. Erebus snickered at him.

" Why so glum chum? Cant speak? Oh! Its must be a collapsed lung. I find it hard to speak having one of those." Erebus placed one hand on his shoulder, and let out a sigh.

" Perseus" Percy struggled to look up at the god, but did. "You have to understand. You are this wars trigger. What I have in stored for you will aid me in defeating the gods. This is nothing personal."

Percy almost believed him, because of his sincere tone.

Almost.

Percy mumbled something. Erebus brought his head down so that he could hear Percy.

" What was that. Didn't hear you. Speak up." he said mockingly. Percy just spit in his face. A big sloppy bloody one right in the gods face. Erebus went still, not showing any sighs of emotion, but when Percy looked into his black eyes he could see it. Such fury that would make Ares shit himself.

Percy gave him a smile. Showing his bloody teeth.

That infuriated the god even more. He summoned a sword and stabbed Percy in the shoulder.

Percy whimpered at the pain. Not even having the energy to cry out in pain.

Erebus than manifested a whip. It had thorns on it and was burning with Greek fire. He went behind Percy and backed up a little.

Percy eyes widened in terror at about what was going to happen. Out of all the gods tortures, this was Percy's third most hated.

First was the maggots that Erebus put in his head and slowly they ate at his brain. Second was when Erebus would put hooks through his body and had his monsters drag Percy by the hooks all around the castle, and then smashed parts of his body with clubs.

Percy prayed to the gods for someone to help him, but he knew.

No one could save him.

Erebus laughed at the demigod.

" Pray all you want! They don't know where to find you! No one can save you! For now it just me and you roomy!" And then the whipping began.

With every hit Percy felt agony.

With every hit Percy bled more than the last. The hero prayed for death to come, but alas, it did not. When ever he was close to dying, Erebus stopped him from doing so.

With every hit Percy thought of all his friends, and family.

And with every hit Percy, lost more and more of what made him Percy Jackson. Until the last thing he lost was the one thing that made him strong for all these years. That drove him to winning against kronos, then to beating Gaea and the giants.

Percy Jackson lost his hope.

**Review. tell me what you think.**


	2. Ladies And Gents! The Dogs Of War!

**Dining Pavilion :**

" Campers" Announced Chiron " A new threat has appeared. The gods have asked of us to bring the Romans here for a up coming battle."

Many of the Greeks and Romans gasped in shock and started yelling questions at Chiron.

" Who is this new threat?"

" Are they powerful?"

" Is it kronos?"

" Is it the giants and Gaea?"

" Where's Percy?"

Yeah.

They were starting to give the centaur a Olympus sized head ache.

Lupa who was standing right next to him noticed it and then howled off the top of her lungs. That had silenced all the campers. Chiron gave Lupa a grateful smile. Lupa blushed a little but it could not be seen under her fur.

Chiron noticed and almost blushed himself. He ignoring his feelings. He almost wish Dionysus was here, but the god of wine was allowed back on Olympus thanks to Percy.

Chiron then spoke again. " Before any questions get an answer. Leaders of camp Jupiter and half blood step forward."

Then from the crowd out stepped Jason, Leo, Nico, and Frank.

Ever since the war with Gaea, both camps decided there was need for a few new changes.

Hephaestus build both camps, gate way portals so campers could teleport to other came anytime they wanted.

The next one was even doe there was still cabin leaders, and praetor. Both camps had the Dogs Of War.

The dogs were the supreme leaders of both camps. The dogs were chosen by the gods because they were the best fighters, and were the most strongest demigods. Respected and feared, there names were recognized by monsters all over the world, and in Tartarus.

The dogs were:

Percy, Nico, Jason, Leo, Frank, and Eli.

Eli was the seventh demigod of prophecy. After the war he was asked to stay at one of the camps, but he decided to walk his own path. No one knew where he was now. The only person who knew how to find him was the one who was being tortured by a primordial god.

But what really had the other dogs worried was that nobody knew who his godly parent was, not even the gods. Nor did they know if he was Greek or Roman.

All that was known was that he could be your strongest ally if you stay on his good side. Or he could be the last thing you see before you die, if you piss him off.

You can ask Clarisse. She wasn't dead, but she had a scar that went from her temple to her chin on the left side of her face. All because she tried to shove his head in a toilet. Yup, she was on the wrong end of a dagger.

Yeah the dogs were not to be messed with. They are favored by the big three for their power. Favored by Artemis, Athena, and Ares for there skills with weapons and hand to hand combat. Favored by Apollo because of the cars each of them drove. And favored by Aphrodite because the dogs were the sexiest men on the planet, she even checked to make sure. Also they were all single.

As they got up from their table ( the dogs have their own table) they walked to where Chiron was standing. The daughters of Venus/ Aphrodite whistled flirtatiously at them. Frank blushed, Jason and Nico tried to ignore them, and Leo just kept winking at girls and blowing them kisses. Making them giggle, squeal, and blush.

Thalia was at the Zeus table and couldn't help but roll her eyes at the elfish boys action. She was sitting with Annabeth stroking her hair as the daughter of Athena had her head and Thalia's lap.

" Come on wise girl, get up. There about to speak." Annabeth obeyed. Thalia felt a twinge of sadness as she saw her best friends puffy red eyes. They were like that because all she ever did nowadays was cry, missing Percy. She then turned her attention back to the dogs.

Frank cleared his throat and spoke.

" Okay, we will be taking questions now." Nico, Jason, and Leo started to crack up knowing Frank doesn't like being the center of attention.

Reyna asked the first question.

" What are we facing? Who is this new enemy?" as she asked the question her eyes were on Jason. Jason looked at the ground not wanting to meet her gaze. She and Piper were both in love with him, and after the war with Gaea he didn't know who to choose. not wanting to be a heart breaker, he told them that he would not be having a girlfriend for a long time, but both are still determined to have him. And the look of desire Reyna was giving him proved that he was right. Piper was now at her dads home, bonding with the man. Jason found that, that was best for her.

" My father Mars visited me minutes ago" said Frank. The other children of Ares/ Mars were a little jealous of Frank. Everyone knew he was the war gods favorite child. Every week the god would visit him, giving Frank a new weapon and instructions on how to use it. After so many months of hardcore training with Eli and Leo, Franks body became more muscular and toned and he lost all the baby fat on his face and now had a jaw so defined it would make brad Pitt jealous.

Now frank was constantly hit on by girls from both camps, but he turned them down. There was only one girl he wanted. Hazel. Right now she was in the underworld as Hades new general. Since Nico was a dog now, he didn't have time for his father, and Hades had to replace him. He hasn't seen her in at least a month. That's when he broke up with her. He had to if he was to be a dog of war.

" He said that are new enemy is a primordial god name Erebus." Then all the campers started shouting and panicking. All knowing the legends of the primordial gods, and how damn well powerful one was.

Lupa howled again, silencing the campers.

" What are we to do!" yelled a camper. Frank bit his bottom lip as he pondered that. Honestly he didn't know what to do. He fought monsters, he fought giants, and demons. He fought Gaea for Zeus sake! But he didn't know how to fight a primordial god. Shit, he didn't even know how to kill one.

" I don't know" He said. Then, dead silence. Nico looked at all the campers and saw how scared they looked. He couldn't blame them. Even though Nico wasn't scared, he was lost. He didn't know what the hell to do.

_Percy, I wish you were here._

But he wasn't. and Nico had to face facts. That he can't always depend on his best friend. For all he knew, Percy could be de-

_NO! he isn't dead. I know it._

And he wasn't going on blind ass hope. As Nico began training in the underworld with the other dogs, he found out he could do a lot more with his powers. Like for one he could use the life energy of living things to heal himself. Then there was the fact that if he focused on someone he knows, He could sense if they were dead or not.

And when the dogs of war was formed they were all granted a gift by Hades.

They can tell if one of their own died. Also they could speak to each other telepathically, but when they tried to communicate with Percy, all they got was static.

" Where is he?" Came a broken sad voice. The other capers went silent. Nico knew who that was, but didn't want to say anything.

" Who?" said Frank. The half Asian mentally cursed himself at his stupid question.

" Percy! Where is my boyfriend!?" boomed Annabeth who was standing on top of the Zeus table glaring daggers at the dogs. Everyone stared at her if she was crazy. Jason felt a thunder storm about to appear.

Thalia stood from her seat and tugged on Annabeth jeans. " Get down! My dad will get angry," she jumped off the table but didn't stop looking at Frank and the others, who were silent.

" Well?" Now everyone eyes were on Frank yet again, but this time Jason spoke.

" Annabeth. We. Are. Sorry. Percy has been captured by Erebus. And we have reason to believe... he is being... tortured." Thalia looked at her brother in disbelief, he looked at her and only shook his head.

Annabeth felt her knee go weak and her vision blur. " Thalia!" she cried out

Her best friend was at her side holding her up from dropping to her knees.

Frank sighed. He and Annabeth were not exactly friends, but he did know a little about her. Percy once told him about her. Frank thought they were a couple but in truth they were not. Not any more. When becoming a dog Percy had to break things off.

The dogs of war fought monsters that demigods were not suppose to fight, nor would they dare. Each knew that those monsters would be strong enough to kill one of them. And they were the strongest demigods ever.

Percy wanted her to find someone else to love. Someone who would didn't have a seventy percent chance of dying every mission he went on. If he died, she would suffer. More than she would right now.

" Okay, shows over! Everyone get your armor and weapons and get ready for war. Erebus will be here in less then ten minutes." ordered Nico. That was enough to have most of the campers shiting themselves, but a shout from Nico had them obeying and working their legs. Then the Romans and Greeks began leaving for the armory.

Frank and Jason talked battle strategies.

Leo gave Nico a thoughtful look.

" You think Percy's okay?" he asked. Nico shook his head. There was no point in lying.

" No"

**Poseidon Cabin:**

In the middle of the cabin a vortex appeared, and out stepped Erebus with Percy slung over his shoulder. He dropped the hero on his face and kicked him hard in the stomach.

" Wakey! Wakey! Roomy!" yelled the god, kicking him in the gut a second time.

Percy coughed up blood and looked at the god. Erebus smiled as he saw the hero shed tears. He was now fully naked and his wounds were still opened from the whipping. At this point he couldn't bleed anymore.

He was out of blood.

He should be dead, but the god still prevented it. All that was in his veins right now was drakon venom, courtesy of The god of darkness.

" Perseus my boy, its time we made you look pretty." Erebus frowned at the naked boy. " First let get rid of this blood" He snapped his fingers and Percy skin was cleaned of his blood.

" Hmm, i'm tempted to leave the cuts and bruises, but… Hell, I'm in a good mode." he smirked evil and snapped his fingers.

" Now we can't have you naked.. AH! I know!" he snapped his fingers and Percy was now wearing a suit like Erebus's.

" Now you look like a million drachmas!" Erebus noticed that he was still crying, and the god rolled his eyes.

" Come on… turn that frown upside down." Erebus cackled. Percy spit on the gods shoes. The god eye twitched slightly.

" Now its time for make up" he manifested a crow bar. He then proceeded into beating the demigods face in with it.

" Come on *****_**smack!**_*** **Percy. Aren't we *_**smack!**_*** **having _***smack!**_*** **fun!"

Percy couldn't feel anything as he was being beaten. In the beginning of his two week torture vacation, this would have been painful, but after all the other things he's endured. This. Was. Nothing.

Erebus pretended to wipe sweat of his face. he dropped the crowbar.

" Now that was a work out." He noticed a nearby mirror. Then looked back at the demigod. " Come see how handsome you look my boy." Using his godly strength he flung Percy across the room crashing him into the mirror.

Percy now had glass in his head.

_when will it end_, he thought. Erebus read his mind.

" Sooner than you think."

Next thing Percy knew, they were on the roof of his cabin. He then noticed the big cross behind the god. The cross was jet black and had Greek words engraved into it. Έρεβος κανόνες.

It said _Erebus rules_

" You know what's one thing that I like that the Romans made? Guess Perseus, you know the answer." Percy started at the cross for a minute and then he under stood. When he looked back at the god with widened eyes filled with horror, he had a hammer in one hand and nails in the other.

Erebus gave him one of his signature evil smiles. The sadistic gleam in his black eyes was the farthest from human Percy had ever seen.

" Time for fireworks!"


	3. The Trigger

All the demigods and gods looked at Percy in despair. The dogs of war glared at the god of darkness who was laughing at the terror and despair in the air. Percy was nailed to a cross and his head was held up by chains that went around his forehead.

" Percy!" yelled Annabeth. Percy had to force his eyes open, and when he did tears started to fall.

Tears of blood.

The sight was enough to make her almost choke on her own vomit. Poseidon let out a war cry and went at Erebus. He teleported to the top of the cabin with his trident in hand. Wanting blood. He attacked furiously and skillfully, Erebus gave him that, but the god of the sea was not strong enough to take on a primordial. This was not the olden days, were the Greeks were worshiped and at full power. Erebus was one of the special gods who didn't need others to worship him to maintain his powers.

Erebus had a long sword in hand that he just manifested. He used it to block all of Poseidon's attacks, not breaking a sweat.

Poseidon swung his trident at the primordial's head, but he ducked and delivered a powerful roundhouse kick to the sea god ribs, cracking a few. He then used his strength and palmed the god in the chest, sending him flying. Poseidon landed right in front of Zeus. Most of the demigods gasped at how easily the god was beaten. Erebus yawned.

" Is that it? Damn sea god! Your son put up a better fight then you!" He then looked at all the other gods. " Come on! I've been dying for a good fight!"

When no one spoke he continued.

" Fine, I'll pick my opponent." He looked amongst the crowd and then he spotted the dogs. He knew they were special because he could sense their power. They were almost at god level.

Nico didn't like how he was looking in his direction. Thalia who was standing next to Nico grew scared and grabbed on to the ghost kings hand. She quickly let go as she was surprised how cold he was to the touch. Nico looked at her with a cocked eyebrow, saying nothing. Thalia just blushed.

"You!" Erebus yelled pointing a finger at Nico. " You will fight me!"

Nico then felt the urge to shit himself, but there was that damn part of him. A part that wanted to fight the god until one of them couldn't fight anymore. Until one of them were dead. That's what made Nico a dog.

The trill of the fight.

Knowing that he could die any minute in a quest/ mission, and the adrenaline rush. The part of him the craved blood, and brought death to all his enemies. Monsters even had a rumor about him. That before he killed you, the last thing you would see was his black eyes. He was the ghost king. Bringer of death, eater of souls.

Hades stood in front of his son. Blocking Nico from the gods sights. The action surprised Nico.

" No. You want a fight! Fight me!" Erebus grew annoyed by Hades and then he knew how to get the god of the underworlds son to fight him. Erebus manifested another sword. He smiled evilly at everyone and then stabbed Percy in he stomach.

Erebus also fixed Percy's lungs with the snap of his fingers, just so he could make every one hear his cries of pain.

" Nico! Please!" Cried out Percy.

That was enough.

Artemis, Apollo, Athena, and Ares fired god bolts at Erebus. But there attacks were sucked into a black vortex the primordial opened.

Erebus was to distracted to see Nico shadow traveled behind him with his Stygian Iron sword in hand. He stabbed the god in the chest. Zeus then threw his master bolt, hitting Erebus. It hit him square in the heart. If he was not a primordial, he would have been in agony.

Erebus gasped at the pain, but he was still more surprised than hurt. The god fell to his knees and then collapsed on his stomach.

Then dead silence.

As seconds went by Erebus did not move.

" did we win?" Asked a camper.

" Yeah we did!" exclaimed another camper. Then the crowd burst into cheers. All happy that they avoided a war. The gods and the dogs were not believing it one bit. Frank felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise. Something was most definitely not right. From the moment Erebus made himself known something was amiss. Why would Erebus go against a group of gods? No matter how strong you were you could always be overwhelmed.

Nico went to pull out his sword but the Leo yelled.

" Nico! No!" before the ghost king could understand why Leo said that, Erebus moved at a stunning speed. He got up, grabbed Nico by his throat, lifting him off is feet, and pulled the sword out of his back.

" That hurt!" he snarled. Nico just gave him a cocky grin and spit in the gods face.

" You don't knock on the devils door, boy, unless you want him to answer."

Hades couldn't be more proud of his son. He had his moments. Moments of being a total bad ass.

He just wish that his son didn't do that to a primordial god.

Thalia could help but think how hot that was. Aphrodite felt what Thalia was feeling and gave the daughter of Zeus a smirk. Thalia blushed at the goddess gaze, then turned back to Nico. She was scared, nervous, worried, and a little turned on. Annnnd none of that should be a focus at this moment.

Erebus facial expression was unreadable. Nico looked in his eyes and saw fury so intense that it could make kronos run in fear. Hades was on the roof in no time and went for Erebus.

" Let go of my son!" Erebus raised one hand and shot a dark purple god bolt at the god of the underworld. It hit him square in the chest, blasting him away. Hades hit a tree with enough force that it broke in half. Apollo went to him and teleported him back to the other gods. Hades, still fully conscious, watched his son helplessly.

Two of the big three, taken out by one god.

_How the fuck is he taking us out so easily?_ thought Jason. Jason and Frank were so shocked that they didn't see the recently fired god bolts coming at them. They were both hit.

" Dad! Jason! Frank!" yelled Nico.

" You should be more worried about yourself." Erebus stabbed Nico in the stomach with his own sword. And threw the dog off the cabin. Nico landed on his back, and began to cough blood.

" Nico!" screamed thalia, she pushed past the crowd and was by the demigods side. Apollo was there to.

" Nico, bro this might hurt" The sun god pulled the sword out and began healing his injuries.

Percy saw as his friends were taken out so easily.

" Erebus! Stop!"

The god looked at Percy as if he gone insane. He karate chopped Percy in the throat with enough force to make him stop talking.

" You know what? Your right. Time to wrap things up." He turned to the crowd and clasped his hands together.

" Well this has all been fun and all but-"

" Hold up, asshat" Erebus turned around and saw Leo.

" What you called me? Son of Hephaestus." he raised his hand and shot out another god bolt. Leo easily side step the blast. Erebus cocked an eyebrow.

" Please. I've fought hell hounds that have better attacks." Erebus then realized who the boy was. He could feel his burning hot aura.

" The names Fire Fist Leo. At your service here to kick your ass!" The god smirked at the boy. Liking his cockiness and boldness. Erebus could almost respect the bastard.

" Okay. Ill remember the name of the bastard I have killed." He manifested another sword in his hand.

Leo glanced at Percy and saw that he was on the verge of passing out. Leo had tried to free Percy when Poseidon and Hades were getting a beat down, but there was a invisible shield around him.

The only one who could break it was the primordial who put it up.

_Now this will be a interesting fight _Erebus thought to himself.

Though the god had his doubts on this being a easy fight. Many battles thought him how to sense a threat. When he was sealed, he saw the final battle between his sister Gaea, and the demigods. Leo had used his powers and burned her alive as she was awakening. It didn't kill her, but it kept her in submission long enough for the brats to seal her.

Yeah it was a sight to behold. And Gaea's screams of pain were music to the dark gods ears.

Whenever Leo ever told a monster who he was. They'd hall ass and run away from him. Leo met the gods stare and gave him a** I-dare-you-to-try** look. Flames then exploded from his body.

" Listen here dick. The only reason why you was kick'in everyone else's ass is because you took them by surprise. But not me. Boy I dare you to try me." The god thought the boy had a death wish. But he admired his bravery.

" I'll open up a can of Latin whoopass on you boy."

The god of darkness was really starting to like this kid. He would make a good second in command.

" Normally i'd be handing you the can opener but… I'm bored. And my time grows short." Erebus had to get back to his palace. He was starting to grow weak.

" Its time for fireworks!"

Leo didn't have time to even blink.

Everyone gasped at what happened.

The Poseidon cabin was engulfed in flames. The flames were black and purple, and had spread fast. The inside was covered in the flames. The fire was about to be on the roof as well. Hades knew what this was.

" Tartarus flames!"

Zeus and Poseidon cursed. The god of the sea used the water from the near by lake to put out the flames. But it was like the fire drank up the water. Nico was up in no time, but winced at the pain of his wound. He had to plan fast. Jason and Frank couldn't do anything because they were to hurt and were now being treated by Apollo.

" Everybody back away from the flames!" he yelled. Leo tried to get rid of the fire using his powers but it was going no where. Neither he, nor Hades or Nico could will the flames away. It made no sense. Erebus laughed at what they were trying to do.

" You fool! You can't control my brothers flame!"

_Shit. _Leo ran to Percy but forgot about the shield and he couldn't get close enough to his friend. Leo didn't know what to do. He started punching the shield.

_Come on. Come on. Fuck!_

Percy gained enough consciousness to know what was happening. He tried to speak, but his throat was still in pieces.

_Leo?_ he called to his friend telepathically

" Yeah Percy. Don't worry man, everything going to be okay!"

_I have a plan._

_What is it?_

_First get off the cabin._

Leo broke into a small run and jumped off the cabin and rolled, when he connected with the ground. Campers and gods were trying everything to extinguish the flames. Percy saw Nico summoning undead soldier with buckets and telling them to get water from the lake. Percy called out to him with his mind.

_Nico. _Nico almost jumped at the sound of Percy's voice. He responded

_Yeah Percy?_

_I know how to extinguish the flames._

_HOW!?_

_OW! A little to loud man. My head is killing me._

_Sorry._

_Its okay... why can't i get down?_

_We don't know. Some kind of invisible force field_

Nico felt their mental connection getting week.

_Open a hole to the underworld. Around the river Styx. Now!_

Nico didn't even questioned him. Using all his powers, he opened a hole to the underworld. Hades stared at his son in shock, as did the other campers and gods.

" Nico, what are you doing!" yelled Hades.

Percy using the tiny bit of strength he had left made the water from the river Styx come out of the underworld. Poseidon knew what he was doing.

" Percy! Don't do it!"

It was too late. Erebus had ran away. Jason cursed at the primordial's disappearance and start working on finding where he vanished to.

The Tartarus flame had covered the roof and was now roasting the demigod alive. Percy still manage to shower the water over the cabin. And then. . .

**Agony**

Tartarus flames and Styx water ate away at Percy. The water was acid to his skin, and the flame went into him through his wounds and destroyed him from the inside.

Percy couldn't even scream.

He would rather have Erebus torture him again than experience this. It was as if he swallowed the sun. He still couldn't speak. Now he was suffering in silence." NO!" screamed Annabeth she tried to run to the cabin, but was held back by Athena.

As this tragedy took place, campers cried, looking at the pure brutality and evil of this. Poseidon dropped onto his knees. He couldn't stop the tears from falling. He watched as his son suffered a fate worst than death.

The dogs of war silently cried for their fallen brother. They all put there right hands over their faces, they made fists with there left hands and raised them invented this. It was a sign of respect. It meant 'even in death, may you triumphant.'

Then the fire died out. The Poseidon cabin was destroyed.

Erebus than appear in front of everyone. His back to the remains of the cabin.

He had on his famous evil smile.

" Awhhhh! Did I miss the barbeque?"

As the words left his mouth he was punched in the face by Nico, who had jumped out of a shadow. He stumbled back a little.

He didn't see Jason behind him with a lightning bolt in hand. Jason stabbed the god in the shoulder with it and sends about two thousand volts of electricity into the god. Leo sends a blast of fire at the god. Erebus used his hand to catch the flames and made them vanished. His hands still got badly burned. Frank tuned into a lion and had sneaked up on the god and bit his leg. The god hissed in pain.

He was about to blast the son of mars, but then he cried out in pain.

A bullet had hit him in the back of the head and came out through his left eye. Immortal or not, having your brain pierced was pure pain. Frank let go of him and turned back to human. Erebus backed away from the dogs, about to retreat. He was then hit by a barrage of arrows fired by Apollo and Artemis. Zeus then threw bolts at him. Erebus kept getting hit, and was becoming more outraged.

He focused on healing his shoulder, when it became movable again, Erebus raised both hands and started blasting the gods with a storm of god bolts, and the gods were barley dodging them.

When he healed enough. Erebus stopped blasting. He used his hand to cover up his left eye socket, that was leaking some sort of black ichor. His suit was ruined, and he had at least fifteen arrows sticking out of his back. He shot the gods a glare.

" In one year, my brethren will be awakened! And we will slaughter everyone of you! **Olympus will be nothing but pebbles!**" the last words came out in a demonic voice. Then he vanished.

Apollo started to heal the injuries of campers that were hit by Erebus's god bolts. Zeus and Hades checked on Poseidon and saw him crying. Holding the lifeless body of his son in his arms. Everyone saw the sight.

This day, would be known in history as the trigger.

For the great battles to come.


	4. Funerals, A new dog, And a old face

" Perseus Jackson, was a hero," said Hades. " He was loyal, brave, kind, caring, and respectful. He always risked his life for his friends, and he bled for his family."

Hades looked at his brother as he said those words. Poseidon eyes were filled with sorrow and rage. He sat in a seat next to Zeus, Triton, Amphitrite, and Tyson. Tyson's eye was red from all the crying he had done. Heck, he was still crying as Hades spoke. Hades continued.

" He made so many sacrifices. He gave up the honor of becoming a god, not once, not twice, but three times." This news made many demigods jaws drop.

Oh yeah. Every demigod from both Greek and Roman camps were here. Mourning the death of the fallen son of Poseidon/Neptune. Some of the Olympians and minor gods were present. The gods sat in their own row.

" When he denied godhood, he had asked for favors. When he chose not to be a god the second time he was asked, he instead asked for Calypso, daughter of Atlas to be freed from her island."

Calypso who sat next to Aphrodite and Hera couldn't help but remember about that time she was given her freedom. It was the best day of her life. She then felt her tears starting to form.

_Calypso was picking apples from one of the trees in her garden. The apples were so high up she had to use a ladder just to get up there. She gently plucked the apples and put them in the basket she was caring. She basked in the sunlight. Enjoying the suns warm rays, on her skin._

_Picking apples was one of the things she loved doing. It kept her distracted and she loved eating apples very much, In fact, she was wanting one right then. She plucked another apple from the tree and studied it. Fresh and ripe. Just the way she always ate them._

_She bit into the apple savoring the taste. She closed her eyes and focused only on the flavor of the apple. She did this with everything she ate, and found it to be a better way of eating. She learned this neat little trick from Percy._

_Percy_

_His name was like a summers breeze. Nice and relaxing._

_Calypso was now thinking of the boy she hadn't seen since the fall of kronos. She wondered what age he would be now. She bet he would be very handsome._

_Calypso remembered when she first met him. He was different than any other hero she met. He was thin, but she could tell he was very skilled in a fight. He was handsome even though he was a young one. Son of Poseidon, he had messy black hair, and a very breath taking smile. She noticed these things after he recovered from his wounds. What really amazed her was his eyes._

_As beautiful as the sea… No. Even more beautiful than the sea. They were the type of eyes that could make women melt, yet they held power that could make men cower in fear. What really had made Calypso laugh was that he didn't even notice how handsome he was. He would just shrug and say,_

" _I guess I'm okay looking."_

_The memory of him saying that to her started making her giggle, and soon she started laughing. She laughed for about a few minutes. Then she heard someone say her name._

" _Calypso?" That scared the Zeus out of her, and made her lose her grip on the ladder. She then fell._

_Calypso new she wouldn't die from something a simple as a fall, but it would hurt. She shut her eyes and waited for the pain. It did not come. Instead she felt herself land on something much softer, yet strong._

" _Nice catch Percy," said a male voice Calypso never heard. When she realized the name they just said she opened her eyes and found two beautiful sea green orbs staring into her honey ones. She felt her face heat up. The knots in her stomach became tighter._

" _Hello. Cal." Her face now turned red as a apple at the sound of her nickname, only he ever called her. He placed her on her feet. She quickly began to miss the comfort of his arms. Calypso then got a good look at him, and she felt heat in places she never felt before._

_He was shirtless. His skin was now tanned and he had swimming trunks on. He was muscular and very toned. He had washboard six pack abs and arms that looked liked they were made just for her. __Calypso was then wondering, when did that handsome, funny, sweet, young, little boy turn into this, Gorgeous, sexy, muscular, man who looked good enough to eat._

_Calypso then snapped out of it when she noticed he was waiting for her to talk._

" _H- Hello P-P-Percy." She mentally slapped herself at the way she just sounded. She then noticed standing behind him was five other boys. Each one as sexy as Percy. Calypso believed she was going to die from a heart attack. And she was immortal._

_These boys were better looking than most gods. __Percy noticed her confusion and introduced them._

" _Cal, I would like you to meet my friends. Leo, Nico, frank, Jason, and Eli."_

_Everyone waved at her except for Eli who had his arms crossed and looked bored. Calypso then noticed they were all wearing nothing but trunks. She then couldn't help but look upon their bodies. The heat on her began to grow as she studied their sexy bodies. she couldn't help but lick her dry lips._

" _We just got back from a mission." Percy explained, she just nodded and took glances at his marvelous chest. Then she looked to his face._

" _Not to be rude, but… why are you here?" She really was happy that he was here, but couldn't stand the fact that he was going to have to leave._

" _Well I wanted to tell you that I got a favor from Zeus and I wanted him to free you." Calypso was shocked by this. She would accuse him of lying, but when she looked into his eyes she saw nothing but honesty._

" _Your free cal." She couldn't help the tears falling, and jumped onto Percy, giving him a hug._

_And she was right. She did fit perfectly into his arms._

Calypso burst into sobs. She missed the son of Poseidon. He had done so much for, her. Calypso didn't even know he gave up godhood for her freedom. This just made her more sad.

" The third time he declined. He had ask for me and Hecate to be Olympians-" Hades looked at Hecate who was looking at the boys coffin that was next to Hades. "- I honestly do not know why the boy would do that for us- for me. I did at one point kidnap his mother-"

Hades looked at Sally who was crying. She sat next to Paul, who was holding their son James. He was a year old, and for some reason had a red hair when sally's was black, and Paul's hair use to be black. Very peculiar.

" - and there were times when I would have let him died, or tried to kill him."

Poseidon looked at his brother and cocked an eyebrow.

" Oh come on brother. He flooded my throne room with water!"

That had almost everyone in the room laughing. Apollo was laughing like there was no tomorrow. He had told Percy about that prank. He had always wanted to see someone do that to either Hades or Zeus.

Poseidon could help the smile that formed on his face. Hades couldn't help but laugh as well. When everyone was done Hades spoke.

" Now would anyone like to say a few words for our fallen hero?"

One by one, those who were closest too Percy stood up, went by Hades side, and made their peace.

" Um… I don't really have much to say." said Travis Stoll. " Percy was one of a kind. A good friend, and I can never forget him." Travis than walked back to his chair quickly, and had covered his eyes with his hand so nobody could see his tears falling. He sat next to his girlfriend Katie.

" Its okay baby," she told him while pressing his head on her shoulder.

" Where is Connor?" he asked in a broken tone.

" I don't know. He's probably in the bathroom."

Next up was Hazel. " When I first meet Percy, he seemed like a nice guy. He never judged me for being a daughter of Pluto."

Hades felt a twinge of guilt. He knew his kids got a lot of crap for being who they were. Nico being alienated from camp half blood when he was younger. Hades then noticed Nico wasn't here. Nor was the other dogs of war.

Hazel noticed that to. She was a little relived at that. She had not wanted to see Frank yet. She still couldn't handle the break up they had. In the underworld, she had done many task for her father. Keeping the spirits in check, feeding the hell hounds, and she had been learning how to summon skeleton warriors, but she couldn't. She was a daughter of Pluto, not Hades.

It was kind of weird for her when her father was in his Greek form. After a while she was use to it. She even bonded with Nico, and learned a few things about him that others never knew. Like how he was a god when playing the guitar. She and her father once came in on him training, and discovered that Nico had the same powers as her, except that his gold and jewels didn't curse people.

" He had a good soul. And I will never forget him."

Next up was Thalia.

" P-Percy was a weird cousin" some chuckled at that. " But he was still a great one…and…and… Dammit!" This made most eyes widened. " What is this!? Why did it have to be him!" she yelled. Thalia then broke down into tears.

Artemis was by her hunters side immediately, and helped her get back to her seat.

Soon everyone made their peace, and Apollo, Ares, Hermes, and Hades went by Percy's coffin and began picking it up.

Far in the distance on a hill in the graveyard, he stood there, overlooking the gods and demigods and watch as his brother was buried.

By brother he meant, his fellow dog of war. Or was, in this case.

Eli shook his head at this. He found this to be a sick joke. He knew Percy Jackson. He knew all he has been through, and he knew how much of his happiness he sacrificed just to protect others. And what was his life's reward? To be a dog for the gods? To die a agonizing death?

Eli just wanted to find the fates and slap them hard. All three of them tasting his backhand for centuries.

The name 'Dogs Of War' probably gave people the idea of them being dogs for the gods, but Eli said to hell with those who believed that. Jason and Leo were the ones who came up with the idea. They didn't asked the gods for permission to do it, they just did. The gods just asked for favors, and they were rewarded with what ever they wanted.

_I ain't no damn slave to these Greek, Roman assholes._

Only reason he was even a dog, was because the one who was now being buried kept on begging him to join their little club. Eli would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it. Every day he spent with them was one of the best days of his life, and for someone like him, he was lucky to even have this little bit of joy. Eli had lived a life of shame and pain. His memories still managed to make him flinch to this day.

Eli then felt a presence. Actually it was more like presences.

" Hello Eli," said Jason. He turned around and saw is fellow dogs of war, and he saw another boy. They were all wearing black suits with white shirts. The boy was tall and had curly brown hair and blue eyes. He also had upturned eyebrows and freckles. No doubt a child of Hermes, Eli could tell.

Leo introduced him. " Eli meet Conner Stoll. I don't believe you guys met."

" No," they both said at the same time. Eli studied the boy in front of him.

" He's weak" said Eli. All the dogs rolled their eyes. Typical Eli. He always did that when meeting someone. He'd look at them and tell if they were weak or strong.

Connor grew quickly angry. " I am not weak!" Eli yawned and studied his finger nails.

" Let me see… you're a child of Hermes. So your not very skilled. And you steal for fun so, your nothing but trash." He said still looking at his nails. Damn, Frank thought. Talk about blunt.

Connor knew he was right about not being skilled. He wasn't as good with a sword as his brother, but that didn't mean he didn't have talent. Eli looked at the dogs.

" Why aren't you with the rest of the crowd?"

" We had just came back from a mission." said Nico. Eli clapped his hands and gave them a sarcastic smile.

" Wow! Percy's been dead for five days and you guys are still doing missions. Great dedication!" Nico glared at him. Eli just returned it with one of his own.

" Shut up, dude." said Frank. He moved closer to Eli and placed a hand on his shoulder. " And thanks"

" For?" Frank shook his head and smiled.

" Don't act like you don't know. You saved my life. When I was a lion and was biting that bastard Erebus on the leg, he was about to blast me into pieces, and you shot him right in the head."

Eli shrugged. " It was nothing." He then looked back to Connor. " Is there a reason he is here?" Nico spoke.

" We want Connor to be a dog." Eli looked at Nico as if he were insane. " Connor is different from any other child of Hermes. Like... Ever. He has the ability to take memories and thoughts. Plus with Percy… gone, we need a new member. And it was Percy's idea to make Connor one of us."

Eli wasn't satisfied. " That's it? That's all his powers." Nico gave him a mischievous smile.

" Connor. Show him what else you can do." Eli looked at the son of Hermes and found that he wasn't there. Eli felt someone tap him on the shoulder and whistled. He turned and saw Connor.

" He has somewhat, super speed." Said Nico. Eli smirked. The advantages forming into his head. Speed could hardly be followed and tracked unlike teleportation.

" Okay now I'm satisfied." He held his hand out to Conner, who shook it.

" Starting tomorrow you will be training along side us in the underworld." Conner couldn't help but get excited.

" Thanks man!" Eli nodded.

" Welcome to the dogs."

After the funeral everyone had left New York back for the camps. The gods went back to Olympus. The only ones who was there were the dogs of war (now including Connor.) They stood in front of Percy's grave. Frank knelt in front of his fallen friends grave and took out Percy dog tag from his pocket. He dug a small hole and buried the dog tag that was made of imperial gold.

He stood up and made the 'even in death, may you be triumphant' sign. Nico, Eli, Jason, Leo, and Connor did the same.

" Goodbye. Seaweed brains." Whispered Nico, but the others heard. Then all of them except for Eli let the tears they have been holding in for the past few days fall.

And then it started to rain.


	5. Rebirth

Before the Greek gods, there were the Titans. The Titans had ruled over the world. Their influences great, not even the other Pantheons had wanted to go against them. They were free to do with the world as they pleased. But then they were defeated by the Olympians, and their places in the world were gone. Forgotten and no longer worshiped by man.

Before the titans, there were the primordial gods. One of the first gods to exists, and at one time, the world was in peace. The primordial's just lived their existences, and watched over the world to see what the future would bring it. They also lived with each other in peace, and they loved each other, just as siblings would.

There were two groups of primordial's.

The positives and the negatives. Light and Darkness. Good and Evil.

The leader of the primordial's of the good side was Aether. When he ruled over the other gods in his days, he look down on the earth and made it bright with light of the sun, but he grew tired of the job. Aether was said to be so beautiful that seeing him in his human form would make those who saw him weep.

The leader of the dark side was Erebus. When he ruled along side with Aether, he had enjoyed himself, even though he did have many arguments with Aether. But the brothers kept peace. With the world, the other pantheons, and each other.

But Erebus was made of evil. So peace would not always be in his interest.

Growing bored of the peaceful, lazy life on earth, and on other planets across the galaxy. He decided thing had to change. Starting with his position of power. Aether status was a bit higher than his. Erebus had wanted to be ruler of the sky, but Aether said no. He didn't truly trust his brother, not knowing what the evil in him was capable of doing. Erebus was enraged by this.

Then came their destructive, bloody fights.

After years of non-stop fighting, they had both decided to stop and they would return to finish what has been started.

Aether then gather the other gods of light, and Erebus gather the gods of darkness. They soon returned to the battlefield, and then began from where they had left off.

As the fight neared its ending. Aether used all his power and blasted Erebus into the underworld. They believed that he was now defeated, but Erebus would not be brought down that easy. Erebus was very strong willed. He escaped from the underworld, after gaining allegiance from his brother Tartarus. Then the battle continued for many, many, many more years.

The two leaders had then came to a agreement. They were both allowed the same amount of time as ruler each year. Ruler of the primordial's.

Death. Destruction. That's what was left.

You would think that after that, the gods would just return to what they did before. Reconstruct the offsetted balance. You thought wrong.

The other gods of light were displeased with Aether, for giving a god of darkness kingship over them. As punishment they banished him. Aether than left with Phusis- the goddess of nature- and never returned. No one knows where they are now.

The gods of light and dark worked together to repair some of the damage that was done.

The fates of the rest of the gods of light and darkness are unknown.

Before the primordial's, there was one being.

Chaos.

She is the void. The void is her. See is asleep, yet at the same time is awake.

Powerful and deadly, but gentle and sometimes peaceful. She has not interfered with the affairs of others for many millennial. It was a rule she had to follow. For if not, there would be consequences. As she has been doing for all this time, she couldn't interfere, but she could watch.

Chaos watched a the one known as Perseus Jackson was tortured by _Erebus._

If Chaos had a mouth she would taste disgust at the speaking of _his_ name. She watched the relentless beatings the boy went through. She watched for days. Chaos watched as the boy was nailed to a cross and destroyed by Styx water and Tartarus flames. Chaos did not envy the hero one bit.

" _In one year, my brethren we be awakened! And we will slaughter everyone of you!"_

Chaos watched as Erebus spoke those words. Chaos then felt disturbed by this. Erebus was her worst enemy, but she could still flatten him like a bug. He may be powerful, even stronger than he was now when he and his siblings ruled long ago, but she knew that he knew who had more power. Though it was not by a lot. In Erebus current state. Killing him would not be a challenge for Chaos.

But killing him would go against the rules. Even if she knew how to kill him without destroying the universe.

Then realization hit Chaos. She forgot that Erebus knew the way to kill her, and if his siblings would back him up, all their powers together would be enough to kill her. Or at least vanish her.

Chaos didn't know what to do.

Aether was gone, and she didn't know how to find him. He was the only one who could beat Erebus, because he was his opposite. He would be able to seal away the bastard.

The other gods of light were also gone into hiding.

Chaos had to make herself a whole conscious If she wanted to bring back her body once again. With her body back, she would end him. But that would be breaking the one rule she was given. And all there would be was consequences. Plus it would take her at least two years to get that done.

After five days of pondering a plan of action. Chaos still didn't know what to do. When she wasn't thinking, she paid attention to the earth. She witness the funeral of Percy Jackson. After that she then made the Greek/Roman gods her focus. She mentally scoffed at the little ploy concocted by the Olympians. Pretending that they became entirely different beings when they went to one of the demi-god camps.

And the half breeds. . . They believed they understood the cruelty of the Greeks. They knew nothing. The gods had place a thick veil over their little heads. Making them believe the Greek's and Romans were the only gods. They knew nothing of what they did in the dark. What their so called_ loving parents_ had done to them and are keeping from them.

The Greeks were truly cunning. Could they be enough? There were many of them, but Chaos felt they were all to weak to take on Erebus and his siblings. She need those who were stronger.

She then paid attention to the dogs of war. Each day she felt their powers grow more and more. They would soon be able to surpass the Olympians, give or take them a good few years.

Chaos felt hopeful, but they were still short on a little bit of power. They need someone to boost their chances of winning.

_Percy Jackson._

Chaos then thought about the dead boy. He was a great fighter and was powerful. He had just a little more power than the other dogs. Or so Chaos believed. The dogs learned a technique that made them suppress some of their powers, so the amount of power they truly held was unknown.

Chaos remembered his power, and how it felt. He was about one third as strong as Aether. Give him more training and he might be good to go. He could probably defeat the dark side primordial's. Chaos now need a day or two to gain enough of her powers to do what she was planning.

After the needed time had passed, Chaos brought her attention to his grave. With her powers she began to will the very first power. The true beginning.

_**"I am Chaos. I can control life and death. My will is for Perseus to Live. **__**Rise Perseus. **__**RISE!"**_

When people are dead, about a day or two, their corpse turn a very pale white color. In Percy Jackson's coffin, his corpse was a very pale color, almost as pale as Nico's skin.

In the coffin a purple mist had formed. It was glowing with sparkles that looked like very tiny stars. The mist brushed over the corpse in a small beat-less dance. Clinging to the skin and flowing into the nostrils. When the mist had settled, nothing happened for a few seconds. But then-

" AAAAAH!" The corpse was no longer a corpse. It gave a harsh gasp and blinked many times. The previous pale skin gaining color rapidly. TThe remaining burns and chard skin that could be healed by the gods, started to knit and reform.

Percy Jackson now lived once again.

Air filled his lungs. His eyes widened in pain. He started to take deep, rapid breaths that felt like he was swallowing shattered glass. After maybe five minutes he steadied his breathing. " A-A-Alive… Me… Alive." His voice was had cracked and croaked with the words. Percy smiled in joy. He was alive. He wasn't dead.

" YES!" he cheered. He thought of his friends. He could go back to them. One tear of joy slid down from his eye.

_I'm coming guys. _When he tried to sit up his head hit something wooden and cushion based, hard Percy then tried to move the rest of his body but found that he was contained with barley any room to move. He then felt the fabric he was surrounded by.

Then It hit him.

Coffin. He was dead. He had a funeral. And that means-

" NO!" Percy then started panicking. He pushed against the top of the coffin. He banged, punched, kicked, even headbutted it multiple times.

Nothing worked.

" C'mon!C'mon!C'mon!C'mon!C'mon!C'mon!" He screamed while pushing the lid.

**No riptide. No tools. No equipment of any kind that would ever tell you that this boy in, in the pine box, was the demigod hero who fought kronos, and Gaea.**

" Something. . .Gotta have. . .Something" He yelled while digging ferociously In his pockets.

**Losing every bit of hope. He cried. He was going to die again. But this time no one was going to know that he lived. That he died one of the worst possible ways imaginable. He started banging on it again. And screamed prayers, for help.**

" Dad! Dad! Help!"

**But there was no one to help him. And he knew it. The harsh reality stopped his screams. ****Percy then stopped crying. A determined look in his eyes. It held anger, pain, and something else… Something… not normal. He then started to slow down his breathing.**

" Calm… C-calm down… N-not enough… A-a-air. . .Calm…" He yelled to himself.

**That left Percy to fall upon instinct. ****He checked himself once more for anything. His hands stopped at the belt he was wearing. He quickly unbuckled his belt and using all his strength to ripped off the buckle. ****He then started using it to dig through the fabric that was above him.**

" D-dig… Dig your way out…" He quickly finished with the layer of cotton, but then the buckle couldn't dig past the wood.

**All the training that he had received since he was but a young boy. His inner hero… No. His inner warrior came out.**

Percy then began digging with his nails.

**That part of him the quells panic. And pushes to survive.**

Almost all his nails broke off his fingers, but he was able to get past the wood and felt the soil on his bleeding hands. Adrenaline filling him, deafening the pain, straightening his weakened form.

He swam through the many layers of dirt. Sometimes eating some that went in his mouth, not that he care. Snaps of agony filled his head. As if strings were being cut lose, and with every ruined string, a hole was left in his head. Memories would vanish, until there was nothing much left. Only instinct driving him to reach the top and live on. Sometimes he felt stuck and couldn't move, but he just kept trying. After minutes. He felt his hands no longer in the dirt but felt the touch of rain.

That was it.

He reached the surface.

**Pulling the rest of himself out the ground, he fell looked around his surroundings. He didn't know where he was. Who he was. ****He just stood in the cold rain. He looked into the night sky then looked at the hole he came out of. ****Without knowing what he was doing or where he was going. He started to run. ****It was official. Percy Jackson is alive. And he was now running. Running to the city ahead. ****Running taking his first steps to his destiny.**

**But In that city.**

**He was going to make things bloody.**


	6. Images we cant forget Ever

I'm rewriting this chapter.


	7. We can't go back on are word

Sally, Calypso, and Paul were in the living room, trying to understand what was going on. Calypso was sitting on the couch and Percy sat next to her. He was just staring at the TV. Not moving. And it barley looked like he was breathing. What made it even more creepy is that the TV was off. And he looked at it like there was something playing on it.

" How is he alive? We saw his body being buried." said Paul.

Sally was looking at Percy. She didn't know what she was feeling. Sorrow, happiness, fear, disbelief. It all hit her when she looked at her son who was dead, and by some miracle is alive and back.

" But, my God! look at him!" Said Paul. " He's covered in blood and dirt."

Paul was keeping his distance. The look in his revived step sons eyes were scaring him. Calypso was feeling nervous around Percy. What little bit of godly essence Zeus left her with, made her feel that something was off about Percy. And it wasn't just from the sight of him. Calypso felt her stomach tighten when she looked him in the eyes. His sea green orbs use to be full of life and joy, but now… They were dead, and emotionless.

" He needs a bath," said Sally. She got up from her seat and was by her sons side. She careful placed a hand on his shoulder. She had to do it slowly because his been reacting to sudden movements all night. He would jump into a fighting stance.

" Percy. Honey. Come on, you need a bath." Percy studied the familiar women next to him and saw that she meant no harm. He got up and Sally grabbed his hand. Percy hissed in pain. Sally quickly let go. She then noticed that some of his nails were missing. Tears were formed in no time. And vomit threaten to crawl up her throat.

" Oh my lord!" Percy just studied her outburst. He was beginning to recognizes it. Shock, disgust, and concern. Paul cringed as he saw his hands. And Calypso eyes widened in shock.

" Ill get the first aid kit." said Paul he started moving to the bathroom.

" Wait!" exclaimed Calypso. Paul stopped moving and gave her a questioning look.

" We could contact lord Apollo. He is a god of healing after all." Paul and Sally thought about it, and agreed. Calypso closed her eyes, went on her knees, and silently prayed.

" Can't you heal him?" Asked Sally.

" Zeus had taken away most of my powers many centuries ago. All I have is my immortality." She stayed in prayer for a few minutes.

" Um. Calypso," started Paul. "Is this even work-"

Paul stopped talking as a flash of light went off in the room. And there next to Calypso stood Apollo. He wore jeans, a bright yellow shirt, and sunglasses.

" You rang?" He said. Apollo Looked at them and flashed a bright smile. Sally and Calypso began to bow. Apollo shook his head.

" Please, please, people! There is no need." He looked at Calypso.

" So you need me to heal someone. Who?" Paul spoke first.

" Turn around." Apollo did as he said and his jaw dropped.

" By the gods." It came out in a whisper. " Percy?"

" Yes my lord. It is him." Said Calypso.

He moved closer to the boy. Percy was studying the man who had just flashed into the room. Then it happened again. Red words appeared above the mans head.

GREEK GOD

He didn't know why, but the word 'god' brought rage into him. It made him want to kill. Apollo instantly sensed a large amount of killing intent. It took him a moment to realize that it was coming from Percy. Who was giving him a look of wanting to murder that would have made Freddy Krueger and Michael Myers run screaming.

Apollo turned to the others. He took of his glasses and disbelief was in his eyes.

" How is he alive?" He asked with much disbelief. Paul filled him in on how Sally and Calypso came across him, and he also explained Percy's… _condition._

" He doesn't talk, eat, or drink anything we give him. I don't think he remembers anything, but it seems like he understands us a little."

Apollo processed all of this and looked at Percy. He flinched as he watched Percy glare at him. It was like he wanted to rip the sun god to shreds. How was the boy back. His soul had not gone to the Elysian fields, so it was assumed another pantheon had claimed it. Mayhaps he should terminate the boy?

" Have you told Poseidon about this?" Sally shrugged.

" I tried calling him, but he won't answer." Apollo knew why. He was probably In bed, passed out drunk. Morning over his favorite son, who Apollo thought was dead. " My lord. Can you heal him?" asked Calypso.

" Of course! I am the god of healing!" He said. Sally gave him a grateful smile.

" But I need to take him to my place on Olympus. See you guys later." Everyone waved him goodbye. Apollo slowly moved next to Percy. Who was in a fighting stance, waiting to unleash on the god.

" Bro. Easy. Its me."

He held a hand out to him. Percy's first instinct was to break the mans arm.

_**Easy. He is an ally. Take his hand.**_

Percy relaxed a bit but was still on guard. He slowly reached for the gods hand and when he touched it, they vanished out of the apartment.

" Okay Percy, lay down and relax." said Apollo. Percy obeyed and laid in Apollo's bed. Apollo made a face of disgust as he saw that Percy's blood and dirt covered cloths dirty his sheets.

" You know what. Lets clean you up first." With his powers he had the boy cleaned in a second and changed his bed sheets. Apollo was ready to work. " Okay Percy, lay down." Percy went on the bed and was flat. He looked up at the ceiling and said nothing. He wore nothing but a pair of boxers. Apollo looked upon the boys body and could help but be a little jealous of the demi-gods beauty. He also looked on in slight lust.

His libido could not be helped. The boy was definitely sexy. It made the God think back to his old pet thousands of years ago. The Didymosian prince was always fun.

"Okay. Let get this done."Slowly Apollo healed each wound little by little. Closing every wound, mending any broken bones, softening any bruises. This process took about an hour. The boy had sever brain damage, something Apollo was unfamiliar with, so it took the God longer to heal than the rest.

" How you feeling bro?" asked the god. But Percy didn't move nor respond in anyway. He just continued to look at the ceiling. Apollo frowned.

" Okay, now it time for the mental healing." He placed a hand on the demigods head and he closed his eyes and focused. He hand glowed a sparkly green, and the light spread all over Percy's closed his eyes and relaxed. Apollo decided to start with the boys memories.

Big mistake.

* * *

><p>The dogs were at a beach in Hawaii catching waves. Leo, and Nico were in the water. Frank was asleep on his beach blanket, and Connor was working on his tan. Eli was watching as the sun set. He noticed that the sun was not as bright as normal.<p>

_Apollo must have put it in autopilot._

Eli felt a presence behind him. Actual he felt the presence of three. He didn't even turn around.

" What do you bitches want." He said. The sister of fate were offended.

" Watch your mouth boy!" said Clotho

" Learn to respect," sneered Atropos. This made Eli get up and turn around to face them. Even though he was wearing sunglasses. The fates could tell he was glaring at them.

" Or what? You gonna kill me? I can't be killed, by the likes of you." He mocked. He also was repulsed by their old lady forms.

" Change into your real forms. I am not the Greeks." Even though they didn't want to. They did. Its was not like they had to take orders from him, but it was rare that they were in their true forms. They glowed a neon color and their bodies altered.

Atropos had red hair that resembled fire. She was five foot three and had a skinny but lean frame, with ocean blue eyes. Clotho was the tallest, standing at about six foot two. She had blond hair and was built voluptuous, she had grass green eyes. Lachesis was a brunet, who was built petite and was six feet in height.

Eli smirked. Gods how they hated that smirk.

" Now you look presentable." They glared at him.

" This is no time for games. Cursed one." said Clotho

" Yes. There is a disturbance in the natural balance." said Atropos

" Can you not feel it?" asked Lachesis. The three held hands. Eli knew this meant they were going to talk together. Its was damn right weird. Give them a fucking wigi bored and they could do some Adams family worthy shit.

" Oh I feel it. An ancient power is awakening." He confirmed.

" That is not all," they said in unison. " The dead has risen."

Eli cocked an eyebrow.

" Do not tell me the doors of death are open again."

They shook their heads.

" It is not. The means of this revival is unknown to us. But we do know who it is that was brought back. Yes, it was only one person."

" What, are you trying to build suspense? Who?" he asked slightly irritated.

" Perseus Jackson" Eli yawned.

" I already know that."

* * *

><p>Apollo was on his knees and his head over his toilet. He vomited out the sandwich he had for lunch earlier. He was sweating a lot and his head felt like it was about to explode. He was regretting looking into Percy's memories. He saw things that should never be seen. As a god, he has seen soldiers torture their captives in ancient battles, but none of them. NONE OF THEM. Weren't that… there wasn't even a word to describe that!<p>

Even worse was the hex on the boys mind, so when Apollo went into his head he actually somehow took Percy's place in some of the tortures and experienced first hand some of those agonizing horrors.

" Why did I do that." he asked himself. He then released his vomit into the toilet once again. What scared Apollo was that he and the other gods believed Percy was missing for two weeks. Held captive. They were dead wrong. Apollo went to the sink and rinsed his mouth out with hot water. After that he went by his bed and manifested a chair to sit down on. He watched Percy sleep.

He knew he couldn't change the past. That was one power the Greek gods didn't have. He could time travel but there were rules agains that, and you never broke the rules. Less you want the Chthonians after you.

Apollo was still shaken up by the info he got from Percy's memories. He learned that there is a BIG time difference between here and were ever Percy was. Erebus made sure not to divulge his location. All the tortures Apollo saw was just being done for that day. A day of that torture made the god vomit.

And to think Percy was with Erebus for that long. Unable to die. That was a fate truly worse than death.

" Erebus, you twisted son of a bitch," he said between clenched teeth. In his memories he saw all the tortures being administered by the primordial.

After a few more test, Apollo was done. He had learned a few things. Percy was good physically, and he did not have amnesia, but he was a little brain dead. And it was like he became primal, but he still had all his high level fighting skills.

And then there was mental health. Apollo was sure he was able to speak, but he was not doing so. He also confirmed that Percy was possibly a little brain dead. Apollo was stunned that he was not a drooling mess, after being tortured for so long.

Percy had awoken and looked at the god.

" Okay. Percy, time to dress you up. Were going to show everyone your back." He gave Percy a smile. He turned around but Percy grabbed him by the wrist. Stopping him. " What wrong ?" Percy stood up, almost losing his balance but he steadied himself. He looked Apollo in the eye.

" N-No…Tell." he hissed. His throat burned from speaking. Apollo eyes widened, and he looked shocked. He also felt a shiver in his spin. Percy's voice sound broken and menacing, and a little hypnotic.

" Why not? Percy, Your alive. And your friends and dad would want to know this." Percy ignored him.

" No…tell… I know… ." he took a few deep breaths and spoke again. " your… secret." Apollo jerked away from the boy, growling out in rage. The sun gods eyes turned red with fury.

" What?" he yelled at the boy.

" You. . .And Artemis. . . I. Know. . .Blood."

Apollo lifted a hand at the boy, intending on blasting him into pieces at what he heard. How could the boy have known? Did that stupid bitch sister of his tell him? The boy had to die. The other gods couldn't find out of this.

Just as he was about to hit the boy with a god bolt, he remembered something form long ago. A godly vow he once made to Percy after the boy retrieved his chariot from an escaped Hyperion. Because of those miss spoken words, he couldn't god against the demi-gods wishes without dying.

" No one knows… about me… No one," continued the deranged boy. Just by looking in his eyes he knew what the boy was implying. He couldn't tell the other gods and he had to make sure no one knew about his revival. Percy projected his thoughts to the god, giving him his assignment and orders. The god grudgingly excepted. He had to.

Apollo teleported out of Olympus. Back at Sally's and Paul's apartment, Apollo flashed in scaring the two humans who were in the living room watching TV with looked at Apollo. " Honestly Apollo can you use the door… What's wrong. You look angry."

Apollo grounded his teeth together and looked to the floor. He glanced up at Calypso, Paul, and Sally after a minute of silence. " Looks like I have my orders." Before anyone could ask what he meant. Apollo glowed and then. . .

_Boom! _A blinding light erupted from the god. Engulfing Calypso, Paul, and Sally.


	8. Hunters and Prey

" So explain it to me again." asked Conner. " Are name is what? And there are how many of us?"

The dogs were at Nico's private villa in Greece. Everyone except for Leo and Eli. Nico took a sip from the beer he was holding. Beer was not allowed at camp, which was one of the reasons why he hated being there. They were in the kitchen sitting at the hard wood black dinning table.

" We are known as shadow-hunters." said Jason. He cocked an eyebrow at Nico who was sipping his beer. Nico was only seventeen, yet he looked like he was in his twenties. He was always the center of attention in a room full of grown women and collage girls.

" Then why are we called dogs of war?"

" Okay, were do I start… When a human dies in a cruel way and wants vengeance, they are visited by a goddess, who gives them a choice. They can pass on, or they can sell their soul to her and they are allowed to get revenge, but they must become her immortal soldier. They are known as the Dark-hunter. We are called shadow hunters because we are demigods who didn't have to sell our souls to fight. That means were aren't technically dark hunters.

"We are very powerful, not to mention we enjoy the thrill of the fight. We are the most badass hunters." Explained Nico. " The dark hunters do not know about us though, If we meet with them, and we do on occasions, we don't reveal ourselves."

This shocked Connor. " Wait, wait, wait. Dose this mean you guys died?" he asked in disbelief, also in wonder.

Nico shook his head.

" No. No one owns our souls. We aid in the fight. And in return we are paid. Didn't you wonder how I could afford this villa? And my car?"

" So we are not Dark-hunters?"

" We are, to other dark hunters. They are… were, once human and do not know about demigods. Yes, they know about gods, but not about monsters. "

Nico took another sip of his beer. Connor scratched his head. This was really starting to confuse him.

" Okay, so how many Dark-hunters are there?"

" Around a few thousand. They are in different cities all over the world."

" And why haven't we learned about them at camp?"

" Because they are soulless. Zeus and the other gods want nothing to do with something soulless. So the subject of dark hunters are forbidden. Also they do not know we are shadow hunters. Except for Hades."

Conner was starting to understand everything he was being told. He still had many questions.

" Who is the goddess that brings them back?"

The other glanced at each other before answering him.

" We don't know. Only met her once, and she wore a red robe and the hood covers her face."

" Wow, she sounds very mysterious." Nico nodded.

" Usually we are visited by our leader. His name is Acheron. He is the very first Dark hunter to have been created. He knows of us, and he's really a cool guy when you get to meet him."

Another question popped into the son of Hermes head. One the instantly made him curious.

" If the hunters don't know about monsters, then. . . what do they. . . hunt?"

Taking another sip from his beer. Nico thought about how to explain that one. " Well… you see… along time ago, Apollo-" Nico was interrupted by a feeling he had in his spine. A feeling that lets him know that some he knows has died. " Something's wrong. I'll be back." Nico got up from his seat and jumped into the nearest shadow.

_**Tartarus**_

Erebus was pacing in his throne room. This was what he had been doing basically for days now. He was sleeping when he felt something. Chaos.

She was rising, and was going to come after him. But he was not afraid. No. He was worried. But not because of chaos. No. It was the feeling of a disturbance in the cosmos. He could feel it like a short breeze. Hear it like a quiet whisper.

He didn't know exactly what it was, but he knew it was deadly. And if he was correct. It was going to come after him. But he could be wrong. And he knew a thing or two about deadly.

In the first major war of the gods, almost every god from each pantheon was involved, and they picked sides. Erebus may have been a god of negativity, but he still fought on the side of light. With three of the six original gods, other gods, Chthonians, and the original three's soldiers.

The leader of the other side was the first god of negativity and the first god of darkness. His name was Noir. The name alone made Erebus's hands tremble, in hate.

_That mother fucker made me look kind._ thought Erebus.

Even back then when Erebus had all his powers he was no match for Noir. But Noir is not what made him tremble. Oh no. It was Noirs soldiers, that Erebus had to fight, that made him taste raw fear. They alone almost destroyed the whole universe. They alone were the most evilest of creatures in creation, that he every had the displeasure of meeting. They alone gave Erebus scars that he'd never recovered from.

No not physical wounds, but the ones in his head. The worst type of wounds. Those things did things that were beyond cruel. Beyond evil. Oh how the primordial wishes he could erase some of those memories, but he couldn't. But those days were over. And those creatures were gone. Or at least he hoped. And he really doesn't hope much.

Erebus manifest a goblet and went to a cabinet in his room, pulled a jar out and poured himself a drink. It wasn't wine, but was human blood. The blood of a wealthy woman who was going to donate money into research for a cure to cancer.

_Oh well._

He drank his fill and tried to locate the source of this disturbance. He couldn't get it exactly but he new it was on earth. He wasn't going to bother with it, he had to work on awakening his siblings. Most of them were still missing, but he could fair nicely with what he had.

If only he could use Tartarus. His brother was a force to be reckoned with back in the old days. But the primordial was dead. Killed by the mistakes the war gods made a long time ago. Now all that was left of his brother was the realm he resided in.

Before he broke the connection he made to locate the disturbance he missed something at the very end. The disturbance was on Olympus.

* * *

><p>Apollo was done pulling the sun for the day so he went back to his palace. As he flashed in his palace he walked to Percy's room to check on him. Gods by nature were territorial, and the fact that he had to share his palace was irritating. Even more so with a child that was currently controlling him.<p>

He was able to get rid of his brain damage, and when he did it he did a few other things. He put up a wall in the demigods head. This wall blocked out a few of his memories, such as the torture, his death, Erebus, and the time he went all animal Percy back from the grave. It was in hopes of blocking out the boys knowing of the leash he had on the sun god. Apollo never saw Percy's memories of digging himself out the coffin and killing those humans and giants.

Apollo heard a noise coming from one of the rooms in his palace. He followed the sounds and stopped short when he was at the door of the room the noises were coming from. He twisted the door knob and went into the room.

He saw Percy naked in bed with one of his handmaids. He was slowly suckling one of her breast and was massaging the other with his left hand.

The maid moaned and was leaning into his touch.

Apollo cleared his throat loudly. The maid yelped and got out of bed using sheets to cover her naked form. The whole time Percy looked at Apollo in annoyance. The maid apologized and bowed to Apollo and ran out the room.

Apollo sighed and looked at Percy.

" Come on, can you not sleep with all my maids?" Percy shrugged and reached for his robe that was on the floor. Putting it on he said.

" I was bored and she so happened to be checking me out. So I wanted to see what she could with her hands… and mouth." Percy made his way to a bottle of wine that was on his dresser and poured himself a glass. Apollo frowned at his action. He remembered when Percy was a little boy at camp half blood, drinking blue soda, and playing with his friends.

Now he was drinking alcohol at age eighteen, having sex with random women, and Zeus knows what else. Apollo had thought about kicking the demigod out of his palace and getting him a place of his own, but he thought better. He had to keep an eye on him. He felt Percy was still a little unstable. He took him to a club weeks ago and Percy got into a fight because some girl was flirting with him, and her boyfriend became jealous. The end result of it was Percy almost killing three men, and getting themselves kicked out.

Apollo had wondered what the boys future would be like and decided to see any prophecy's. There were none. That gave the god a bad feeling.

Percy didn't know why he started drinking. Actually he did know. It was because he has been feeling stressed and angry a lot, but had no reason why. He wanted to go to camp and see his friends, but Apollo told him he can't. Percy was furious at that, and demanded to know why. Apollo told him that Gaea had tried awakening again, but was stopped. He also told him that she cast a spell to make every mortal and immortal forget about him. And He hit his head, forgetting some things. He also said that he was unaffected because he was a god of prophecy. The spell will also make who ever saw him die.

Percy did find the story a little unbelievable and didn't make sense at some points, but this was Apollo. No way he could be lying to him. Percy then felt sad by this and decided to listen to the god. That had been weeks ago

Apollo left Percy to get dress.

Apollo still felt no guilt for erasing Percy's memories. Also for erasing Calypso's, Sally's, and Paul's. But if he didn't, he would have died. His orders from Percy had consist of him not be allowed to tell anyone of his revival, and to erase the memories of people who found out, when Percy told him to. Apollo was slick, and erased Percy memories of cashing in the favor.

Percy found Apollo in his room. He had on jeans, black combat boots, a white t-shirt and a motorcycle jacket, with leather gloves.

" I'm going out. You think you can send me to New Orleans? I always wanted to go there." he asked excitedly. Apollo didn't even think about it and went to Percy, placed a hand on him, and Percy vanished out of Olympus.

At that moment Hermes came in and that made Apollo jump up. Hermes chuckled.

" Didn't mean to scare you bro."

" Shut up. What do you want?" he asked. "

Dad has called a very important meeting. All Olympians must come."

" You know what's it about?"

" No. Buts its time to find out."

* * *

><p>Percy walked down bourbon street. It was night, and he enjoyed the sound of the near by playing street music. Percy was starting to become a real big fan of jazz. He walked past a group of six girls around his age who-when they looked at him- their mouths dropped. Percy though he had something on his face so he looked at his reflection in a near by window. Nothing.<p>

He found a club and decided to see if it would be any fun. He was right. The whole time he was dancing, drinking ( not a lot), and- without noticing- flirting with girls. About at least thirteen gave him their numbers.

He decided to call it a night and left through the back door. He stepped out into the ally, and inhaled fresh air. The club smelled of sweat, perfume, and cigarette smoke. Percy hadn't noticed until he left. He looked into the night sky and watched as the stars were shining bright, and the moon was full.

He was brought back to focus by a noise from further down the ally. It sounded like… slurping? Then a breeze went by and Percy smelled blood.

He ran down the ally and turned a corner and saw three figures.

He saw a red hair woman who was being forcefully held by another figure which was a man. She didn't appear to be conscious. Percy saw the man was biting down on her neck and drinking her blood. The other man was watching in anticipation.

" Come on, I want a turn. You better not eat the whole soul." he threatened. The one who was latched onto the women had removed his lips from her neck and looked at Percy. The other man followed his gaze and smiled.

" Forget it brother, ill take this one." Percy gave a harsh laugh. The man narrowed his eyes at him.

" Please. You damn daimons think you can kill me?" mocked Percy. The man dropped the women and wiped the blood from his lips with his hand. He gave a annoyed glare.

" Great! Just Great! A Dark-hunter!" he said. Percy laughed again.

" Oh no boy. I'm worst. Call me the grim reaper." he gave them a deadly smile which made both of them tremble. But they did not stand down. They bared their fangs at the demigod. And they charged him. Percy was waiting for them to get close enough, but then realization struck him. The only way to kill a daimons was to cut their heads off or stab them in the heart.

And he didn't have any weapons on him.

The daimons got close but stopped. They burst into laughter and said. " D-Did you really think we were dumb enough to fight you by ourselves? Foolish Dark hunter." he smiled showing off his fangs that were stained with blood. Their blond hair looked like sun light and their eyes a dark blue. This was a trait every daimon had.

Percy the remembered something Eli told him. Daimons always traveled in large groups. He turned around and saw four more male daimons staring at him, with cruel smiles on all their lips. All had blond hair and blue eyes.

_Oh shit. _Percy cursed to himself. One of the daimons stepped forward. He bared his fangs and licked his lips.

" Lets have some real fun."

* * *

><p>Nico followed the faded life force and ended up on Olympus. Without thinking about it he walked in to where all the Olympians were having a meeting. The room grew silent and they all stared at Nico.<p>

" Nico? What are you doing here?" said Hades standing up from his throne. But Nico ignored him. He was staring at the life less body of Leo Valdez that was in the middle of the room laying on the ground. Nico ran to him.

" Leo! Wake up!" he shook the dead body and for a few seconds nothing happened. Zeus was yelling about the way he rudely entered unannounced, but Nico ignored him as well. As the last of Leos life force left. A new life force exploded from Leo and it overwhelmed Nico. Leo opened his eyes and saw Nico looked at him.

He groaned in disappointment, hoping a goddess would be the first thing he would see. Nico got up and helped Leo stand. His eyes were wide in shock.

" L-L-Leo. You're a. You're a.-"

" A god. Yes, Nico I'm a god." he finished for him. Sounding nonchalant. And Nico felt the need to slap him upside the head.

Next Zeus announced.

" All hail Leo Valdez. God of Execution, Judgment, and Passion!"


	9. Sex with a huntress

The daimons lunged at Percy. They threw punches and kicks, but Percy was blocking them. I was not an easy task to do, because daimons were faster and stronger than mortals.

_Need something… anything, to be a weapon._

One of the daimons dropped kick him, sending him flying across the ally. He managed to regain composure in mid air, and landed on his feet. Two daimon started for him. Looking to his feet he saw broken glass, and a puddle of dirty water. That gave way to an idea. Picking the sharp glass shards. Percy threw them expertly as if they were ninja stars. The shards struck both daimons in the eyes. Both cried out in pain and tried to pry them out of their eye sockets.

Using the water from the puddle. Percy used his powers to shape it into a sword and turned it into a ice sword. This process took a few seconds longer then it had to, Percy noticed. He ran for the daimons.

" You fools! Move!" yelled one of the daimons on the other side of the ally. But it was to late. Percy got close enough and stabbed one in the heart. The daimon turned to dust, then Percy turned the ice sword into a machete and chopped the other ones head off. It turned to dust afterwards.

" How did he do that thing with the water?" asked one of the daimons.

" Dark hunters had powers like that?"

Percy sent them a look of pure murder." Any one else!" The daimons backed up. Before Percy could realize what was happening. A shadowy figure descended from the roof of the closet building in the far end of the ally and landed behind the daimons. Whipping out a sword, it went to work on the daimons. Percy saw how one by one the daimons turned to dust.

Some of them tried to fight back, but it was futile. Using the distraction, Percy turned the ice sword back into water and let it fall to the the last of the daimons were done with, the shadowy figure stepped forward and Percy saw it was a women.

_Wow. _he thought as he saw the woman's face.

She looked like she was in her late twenties, had dark brown hair, black eyes, chocolate skin, and had a body with curves in all the right places. She was extremely sexy. She wore a black clothing and had a black military jacket. She walked towards him with much grace. Percy noticed her right hand had a tattoo on it. A double bow and arrow mark.

The sign of a dark hunter.

" Are you okay?" She asked in a soothing tone, and spoke with a accent Percy couldn't recognize. She couldn't really see Percy's face because the shadows of the ally was covering most of him.

Percy hoped she didn't notice him killing the two daimons. So he decided to play things off.

" I think so." he said in a fake exhausted tone. " Those guys just jumped me and I was on the floor in no time. I get back up and their gone." He studied her and saw that she believed him. She no doubt thought he was an unlucky human that the daimons were following, and were going to make him their next meal.

" By the way, my name is Percy." he held out a hand. She looked at it as if contemplating if it was a greeting gesture or not, but then took it.

" Call me Mya." she gave him a small smile. Percy stepped out from the shadows and Mya got a very good look at him.

_Oh my. _She said licking her lips.

He was stunning, and unbelievably gorgeous. He had long straight hair like Brad Pitt in 'Troy' that was jet black. Beautiful sea green eyes of which she has never seen before, pouty plump lips that were made for kissing, a chiseled face, and he was around six foot three. Towering over her five foot nine form.

Mya knew good looking men. Shadow hunters were never ugly. Of the course of the centuries she lived, she made friends with many good looking male shadow hunters and got use to seeing a sexy face. But this guy, just took her back to the beginning of her own personal mental slash physical training. Which was learning sexual tolerance. In looks, he was at the same level as her leader.

_It has been eight months since I've been with a man. _She thought to herself. Normally she wouldn't throw herself at a man easily, but she was feeling very stressed- constant daimon hunting could be overwork on the mind- and wanted to make an exception.

" Well you look pretty shaken up. Lets take you to a bar and get some drinks. Okay?" Mya purred out. A quick imagination of her naked beneath him, was all the motivation Percy needed. Percy agreed. He started walking first and Mya followed behind him. This gave her a good view of his firm, sexy, round ass.

_Looks good enough to eat, _she smirked to herself. And for the whole walk to her car. She wondered how it would feel to bite into that sexy man butt.

* * *

><p>Jason, frank, and Connor were in the living room watching T.V. Flicking through channel after channel. They heard the front door open and came in Nico and Leo. Nico looked pissed, and Leo looked annoyed. Jason could see small flames dancing in Leos eyes, giving a good sense of how agitated the Hispanic Greek was.<p>

" What's wrong with you two?" asked frank. Nico shot Leo a look.

" How about you tell him." he snarled. Leo rolled his eyes.

" I am now official. Wait for it… A god!" He said in a fake cheerful tone. Then dead silence. For the next hour Leo had to deal with their shouting, and complaints.

" Leo how could you-"

" Why would you even-"

" What have you been smoking-"

" who are you and what have you done with-"

" The fuck!?"

" Idot-"

" Dumb mother-"

" How could you do something-"

Leo felt a migraine starting to form, and was deciding if roasting them alive would be a bad things. He could always get them revived later on. . .Having enough of their bitching he yelled. " Okay! Shut up!" then they quiet down, Nico mumbled something about shoes with needles on the bottom, but Leo ignored it. He took a deep breath and looked at the floor.

" Guys. There is a reason why I became a god… I… I cant tell you guys right now." Nico was about to argue but Jason stopped him.

" Okay Leo. We will trust you." Leo nodded and with saying anything, vanished. Nico looked like he was about to kill. In a burst of anger he punched the nearest wall with all his strength. That resulted in most of the wall being destroyed and leaving a gigantic gape.

" What in the Hades!" exclaimed Frank. His eye lids flapping like bird wings, as if to make sure he hadn't caught anything in his eyes and actually saw that.

" Nico" started Conner, staring at the newly made opening. " Could you always do that?" After a few seconds of no answering he looked at the ghost prince. " Nico?" Conner saw that he was bleeding from his nose. The son of Hades then fainted and fell to the floor. Frank was already by his side, and Connor was panicking.

" Not again," groaned Jason. " Now, I think we should call Hades."

"Agreed" said frank.

" I don't think so," said a new voice. Everyone looked towards the front door and saw that Eli had just entered. Jason frowned.

" And why not?"

" Because tweety. Your going to have to have Hades son present." Frank was about to ask what that meant but was stopped by Connors outburst.

" The hell?" They turned back and saw that Nico was gone. Frank turned back to ask Eli what had just happen, but Eli was gone. Jason cursed, taking out his phone he started making calls. Conner stood there trying to get a grashp on what was happening. Frank pinched the bridge of his nose, wondering what the fuck was going on.

* * *

><p>Percy and Mya first went to a bar and had a good time. Mya learned more of his type of personality and found she liked it. As they walked he saw a homeless person and gave him a hundred dollar bill. While the man looked at him like he was christ second coming, Percy didn't feel the sense of satisfaction, he usually got when he gave those less fortunate money to eat.<p>

Later she took him to her house. Well, Percy wouldn't call it a house, but a frigging castle. He wasn't all that surprised because he knew that dark hunters were very rich and most lived in luxury. Hell, some could buy countries if they wanted.

When they got in and went into one of her many bedrooms, they began furiously making out. Mya moaned, at the softness of his lips, and at the way his tongue worked magic around her mouth. She wondered what else he could do with that divine tongue. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened it. Percy broke the kiss. He swore he heard her growl in anger. He chuckled.

" Easy kitten. We ain't done yet." He said in a lustful sexy voice. This gave her shivers that would give people the common cold. This made her more hot.

" Your clothes. Lose them." She growled. Percy smirked. He took off his jacket and dropped it on the floor. Next was his shirt. Mya licked her lips and gave Percy a hungry look. Percy knew this look. He got it from allot of Apollo's handmaids and his one night stands.

He then took off the last of his clothes. Mya's mouth hung up in surprise, as she witness _all_ of him.

" Damn boy. You are very gifted." She then began to strip. Percy looked at her body with appreciation. Her breast were big and perky. At least a D cup. Her ass was big and plump. Nicely shaped and seemed to just glisten on its own. Percy had the need to kiss his fingers and yell 'bravo!' None of the girls hes been with had a butt like that.

Mya cough his lust full gaze and smirked, but she still shivered. He moved towards her slowly. He moved with grace and looked like a predator staring down its prey. Mya was seriously wondering if human girls and gay men died from looking at him. Mya was now only wearing her black lace bra and panties.

" Now come get some." she purred. That was all Percy needed to get completely hard.

His senses were on overload. His mind screaming at him for him to take her. He jerks her toward him, claiming her mouth roughly. The feel of his lips possessing hers causes her to groan and she wraps herself tightly around him. She sucks his tongue into her mouth, her hands tangling in his long hair. That is all the encouragement that he needs. He tumbles her back onto the bed and covers her with his body, his hand ripping down the fabric of her bra and casting it aside. His mouth eagerly moving over her sweet skin. His lips kissing over the swells of her breasts and his tongue flicking over the peaks, watching them stiffen and beg to be suckled. A low hungry growl emits from his throat as he latches on suddenly. "Mmmm yes, I want you wild." she moaned.

She arches against his mouth, wanting it everywhere. She wondered how on earth is he this good. She didn't care, she just wanted more. her hand explore his back and starts clawing at his skin.

He growls approvingly as he leaves her swollen tender breasts and nips the waistband of her panties, ripping the offensive material that kept her from him from her body, and then licks her sex lavishly. Her body arches off the bed with a cry of raw ecstasy, her nails sinking into his skin.

She could feel his teeth biting into her sensitive skin. He presses his face into her and nibbles on her plump outer lips before he licking up her slit and then between he folds. He growls at the summer rain taste of her as he dances his tongue up to her hard button and sucks.

All of a sudden a wind comes out from a nearby up window, whipping around the room. Blowing his hair around to tease her thighs and stomach, getting her even hotter with each caress. He sucks hard on her clit one last time then flips her over and draws her up, pulling both her hands into his and locking them onto the headboard. He couldn't wait a second longer to be inside her. To feel her clench around his cock.

He kneels behind her to rub his hard length against her slit, then plunging in hard, his voice rippling out of him. "Gods! Fuck yeah." Mya didn't notice the pronunciation of gods. She was to busy trying not to faint from the pure goodness that was his cock. She had never had sex this good. One of his thrust was about to equal at least two fucks, in her book.

She spreads her leg wider and pushes back against him, needing him further inside of her. The wind speeds up with each thrust. She was burning from the inside out; she wasn't even sure how she was controlling her drool from not falling out of her mouth. She had never felt anything feel so good. She turns her head to look at him, eyes stormy and vibrant sea green eyes.

Her voice comes out in a growl, "Harder, deeper, more." Each word extenuated with a thrust. Growling he pulls her hips out more, slamming into her hard. One of his fingers pressing on her clit and the other pinching one nipple as he presses her tight against his body. Her body thrashes violently against him as she uses the headboard to push off of. Biting down hard on her lip, she can feel the blood drip down her chin. She didn't want this feeling to stop. A surge rushes through her, exploding the light bulbs around the room, the wind picking up even more, blowing the pictures off the wall. "Oh Fuck Yes!"

Percy knew that it was one of her shadow hunter powers causing this, but he tried not to notice it. And by the looks of things she hadn't noticed what she was doing.

Using his thrusts to move his finger harder against her, he nuzzles her neck and licking a long path down it, then bites down to taste her sweat coated skin, moaning and thrusts harder. She cries out in pleasure. Never had she ever let anyone bite her during sex. She explodes instantly, not being about to control herself. Her body breaking apart like never before.

He roars his own release as he lifts his head and licks his lips, pumping into her tight wet heat. Her tight, welcoming body pleasuring him to new heights. Reaching between their bodies, she cups him as he releases into her. The wind around them dying out to nothing as her body starts coming off the peak.

Breathing ragged, a small smile forms on her face.

" Damn." she says. Smiling slowly, he pulls her into his arms and lies down against her bed. " Damn to you to" she giggled. Instantly she fell asleep. Percy watched her sleep. He looked at her right hand and stared at the dark hunter mark.

_I wonder what its like._ But Percy had an idea.

Percy wanted so badly to see his friends and his parents. His fathers jokes, and his mothers blue cookies. He was growing tired of the clubs and being locked up most times in Apollos palace. The sex he didn't mind.

At times like this he would go to the Dark hunters leader for advice. And his advice always reassured Percy. He would always remember his famous saying.

" Just because you can, doesn't mean you should." Percy recited his best friends saying to himself. Looking at the near by clock he saw it was almost four in the morning. He quietly got out of bed and put his clothes back on and he left the mansion only looking back once. He hoped that one day Mya would reclaim her soul back and find the person she was meant to be with.

Percy walked down the quiet streets of New Orleans. Wondering if his life will every go back to the way it was. Later on he will learn that the road to his future will be paved in the blood of the people he he cares about.


	10. Bow down to your leader

**Australia**

Leo walked down the dirt path. The air was humid, and it was night time. The moon was out and full, and there was no humans around for miles.

Leo had walked for hours now. He could have teleported since he was a god now, but felt he was in no rush.

The smell of the jungle relaxed him, and the sounds of the animals were music to his ears. The only thing he hated was the mosquitoes that were trying to bite him. They use to be a problem for him until he learned how to control his fire powers more. Now he just coats his skin in small flames and burns up the annoying blood sucking insects.

_It should be right…here. _He thought as he just entered the clearing. There was only one tree in the clearing, and it was surrounded by fields of grass. It was about a mile away from him.

Leo teleported to the tree, and using his new powers manifested two jars filled with blood into each hand. The jar of blood in his left was filled with human blood. The other. Was filled with demon blood.

Not monster, but demon blood.

Opening both jars, he began pouring them onto the tree and looked at the full moon.

" Jaden! Get your ass down here!" he yellowed. Fighting back the urge to smile. When the jars were empty, Leo felt a sudden breeze, and heard the leaves rustling, He looked up but saw nothing in the tree. He waited for a minute then-

" Boy, you got some balls, calling me out like that." A husky voice said from behind him. Leo smirked, and turned to face the man.

" Sup Jaden." he said.

Jaden shook his head but smirked at the new god.

Jaden was 6ft 6, and wore black jeans with a black short sleeve shirt. He had long curly dark hair, and has a 5 o'clock shadow coming in. His left eye was green and the right one was brown. Lastly he had a golden band around his throat, that to Leo, resembled a collar of some sort. His presences had always felt like a weight on Leos shoulders, trying to bring him to his knees. Even now as a god, Leo struggled.

Leo saw that his lip was cut and he had a black eye. Plus his nose looked broken. He looked as if he was beaten

" So how have you been?" Leo asked

" Good. Good. I went to the mall yesterday and bought this cute shirt, but I think it makes me look fat." Leo frowned and rolled his eyes. Now there was some sarcasm. " You called me here. Now i'm guessing you want the usual." it wasn't a question.

" No. I need you to train me. You see i'm-"

" A god. I know." He finished. Leos jaw dropped and eyes widened.

" How-"

" I've been around for a _long _time. I deal with gods a lot and I know one when I see one. Now tell me. Why would you become a god?"

Leo remained silent. He couldn't explain it, because he didn't want to face it. Quickly changing the subject he asked.

" So you going to train me or not?"

" Answer my question." Jaden countered.

" I asked one first." he returned

" No you didn't. You were explaining that to me." Jaden pinched the bridge of his nose and muttered insults, that were about Leos intelligence and focus.

Leo clenched his hands into fist and had to hold himself from trying to hit the demon broker. But Leo thought better of doing that.

He didn't have a death wish.

Not a god nor titan. Jaden was a total mystery to Leo. Leo had started to believe that no one knew what Jaden was. He didn't know why Jaden asked questions about the thing he does. It was like the man knew everything.

" Aren't you like eighteen? Why would you become a god at this age? Should have waited till you was at least twenty three, so people wouldn't bitch about drink age or some other shit."

Leo snickered at that.

" I was in a rush. So… Training?" Jaden scratched his forehead and gave Leo a hard stare.

" I. Don't. Train. Gods." Leo felt disappointment. " No offence… actually take offence if you want to, I don't care. Gods are assholes. And I don't know if you'll turn out to be one like the others. Plus i have a tight schedule"

Leo had to give him that. He knew first hand how messed up gods could be. And human, and demigods, and monsters, and titans, and the list just goes on.

" So… do you know anyone else how will be willing?" Jaden smirked, and crossed his arms. Leo then felt another presence show itself.

" I think that's were I come in." said a new voice from behind Leo.

_No way. That couldn't be him. _Leo thought. He turned around and saw the face of his shadow hunter leader.

" A-A-Acheron!" yelled Leo in disbelief.

The shadow hunter leader just smirked.

Acheron Parthenopaeus. The first shadow hunter. Standing in about 6 ft 8, he had long black hair with red highlights. He wore black shirt that said 'god slayer' on it and over the shirt he wore a black biker jacket. He also wore black leather pants. He never wore sneakers, but he wore knee-high leather biker boots with bat shaped buckles, and he had a piercing in his nose.

The man was also another mystery to Leo, and about every other shadow hunter.

The first to be made a shadow hunter, Acheron was also the youngest. He did not look a day over nineteen or twenty.

He was also probably the most Goth person in existence (according to Leo).

He made Nico look normal. And what also made him a sight to behold is his deadly aura the screamed _ill kill ya just for looking at me._

Just like Eli, anytime you see him he is always wearing sunglasses. But unlike Eli, he never switched his pair of preditor sunglasses.

On top of everything. The man was eerily sexy. His beauty was greater than any god. He moved with deadly grace, and a divine kind of swagger.

Leo got a feeling from the shadow hunter leader, and the new gods jaw dropped.

" Wait, wait, wait, wait! You're a god?" Acheron just nodded. " And you have failed to mention this before, why?"

" My identity had to be kept a secret for many reasons. And are you really one to be talking. When we first met, you aint said nothing about being a demigod.

He got him there.

Leo was having a hard time processing this. Learning that his leader was a god was hard to chew.

_How did I not realize this. _he thought. What also had Leo on edge was Acherons power.

He could sense it.

It was raw and powerful. Warm and yet cold at the same time. Very overwhelming, and destructive.

Acheron was more powerful than the big three.

Leo didn't… No. _Couldn't _deny that. Jaden was amused by Leos facial expression.

Acheron watched the new gods expression and said.

" I'm guessing you have questions then?"

" Of course he does. Damn kid never stops asking me." said Jaden

Leo ignored him.

" Your not a Greek god." it was a fact, not a question. He shook his head.

" Leo I am a Atlantean god. I am the harbinger of destruction. The final fate, and I am a god slayer."

Leos eye widened and looked like they were about to fall out his head. He felt scared of the man in front of him. He looked to Jaden who just shrugged, then looked back to Acheron.

Acheron sent Leo a wave of his power that made the new god swallow the saliva that build up in his mouth.

" **And I am the one who will end the world**." he said in all powerful but beautiful voice that sounded demonic and divine at the same time.

_Oh shit. This is not good. _Thought Leo.

" **And now you know to much, and you must die.**"

/ SCENE BREAK/

" What do you want now?" said Eli

The sisters of fate growled at him, but he paid them no mind.

He stood above Percy's grave. Studding the gaping hole in the ground. There was power. Traces of power, that were faint, but still there. Eli knew the power belonging to the being who raised Percy, but the question in his head was;

Who was it?

Eli was taken out of thought when a god bolt hit his back.

He hiss at the pain, but didn't fumble or stagger. To him the pain was nothing, for he had endured much, much worst.

He turned around and shot the fates a death glare.

" You do not ignore us." they said at the same time. Eli reached for his pocket and took hold of his handgun.

" You bitches want to die!" the fates laughed cruelly.

" You fool." said Clotho

" We cannot die." said Lachesis

" We are the fates. We control the fate of everything living being in the universe." said Atropos.

Eli had to restrain himself from laughing.

" You bitches keep saying that, then sooner or later your going to believe that lie." The looks on their faces were priceless to him. He kept going.

" I know about at least a hundred beings, who's fates you can't control. And I know about a thousand beings who can kill you three. Me being one of them."

He didn't miss the look of uncertainty that was on their faces for a second.

" You three or the worst of the worst." he snarled. " You hid behind the Olympians because you are cowards. You mess with the lives of other because your sick twisted bitches. What you did to you own brother… I'm about a minute from vomiting from even looking at you disgusting creatures."

Power radiated of Eli. The fates looked at each other with sideway glances.

" You three do not control me any more. Nor does my mother, or Patralx. I am in charge of my own destiny. And I may be cursed, but trust me. When I find a way to get back what I have lost, and when I find a way to kill you three with out fucking up the world." Behind his sunglasses his eye began to glow so bright that you could see the color past the glasses.

" Your dead." he said the last to word with so much venom that the sisters flinched.

He then teleported.

" the Boy must learn respect."

" In due time sisters, in due time."

" Who does he think he is! He has interfered enough as it is!"

" I know sister. I know."

" Annabeth Chase was suppose to be the seventh! Not him!"

" I know. Come sister we shall go back to Olympus and rest."

Then they left the grave yard as well.

/SCENE BREAK/

**(A/N I have the pic for Erebus. images 4 . fanpop image / photos / 20600000 / what - a - beauty - jpg - ben - barnes - 20623327 - 313 - 431 . jpg )**

Leo was very pissed. He sat in the passenger seat of Acheron's car. Acheron was laughing as he drove at a fast speed, that was way beyond the speed limit.

" I-I cant believe you fell for that! you really believed i was going to kill you!" said the atlantean. " Boy you just made my year"

Leo stood silent but gave him the finger. He was still processing all that he was told.

Acheron looked at Leo from the corner of his eyes.

" Still hard to chew?" Leo nodded

" Its just... Wow. Your mother killing the rest of your pantheon, is just... Wow. So if she is ever freed, The earth is fucked." It wasnt a question, but a fact.

" Yup" replied the shadow hunter leader, popping the 'p'.

" You know, when you told me your story, i couldn't help but noticed you were withholding things from me. Care to explain?"

The atlantean took a deep breath.

" My story is not a happy one."

" Shocking!" Leo said sarcastically. Acheron ignored him.

" There are things i want to leave in the past. Things i _will _leave in the past. So can we not further go into my childhood." 

" Hey i can respect that. i know a thing or two about shitty childhoods."

" I bet you do... Leo."

" Sup?"

" I need to explain something to you. So shut up and listen. You are no ordinary god, you are very different. You are kind of like me."

He looked at the new god wait for him to give him a sign to continue. Leo moved his hand in a 'go on' gesture.

" You are a source god." he said calmly.

" A source god?" Leo asked.

" Yes. Boy you have no idea have powerful you are. How powerful you are going to be." He gave Leo a wide devious smile.

" Boy, when im done training you, youll be stronger then the Olympians."

** Sorry it took so long to update. Plz review. **


	11. Authors Note

**A/N: Hello all. I need to take this time to formally apologize. I haven't been updating like i should have, and I'm sorry. I will begin updates on this story soon. I would like to thank all of you who have stayed with me to this point. You all fucking rock. **

**P.S. When the newest chapter is done, i will delete this message and replace it with the newest chapter. Plus i will be making edits to previous chapters this weekend.**


End file.
